In prior commonly-assigned U.S Pat. No. 3,710,996 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,669, granted respectively on Jan. 16, 1973 and Dec. 20, 1977, a hanger for the display of belts of the type above discussed includes a plastic sheet member defining a fold line about which interlocking sections of the sheet member are folded to form an interior flat loop for containment of a course of a buckle frame. Such frame course, which may be termed the frame prong-abutting course, is supported on the hanger fold line and one or more openings are formed at the fold line to receive the prong of the buckle and retain same in engagement with the frame prong-abutting course.
Inherent performance characteristics of this belt hanger, which enjoys widespread commercial usage, include the need to assemble the buckle frame with the sheet member prior to folding of the sheet member sections and then to interlock the sheet member sections. The free end of the buckle prong, which may be of greater dimensions than the shank of the prong extending to the pivot hub of the prong, is required to enter into the retention loop opening at the fold line. It is only at this juncture that the belt may be hung for display purposes. Further, from a display viewpoint, one viewing the displayed belt does not see the appearance of the prong free end in its engagement with the frame prong-abutting course, since this is precluded by the fact that the prong free end is disposed interiorly of the retention loop. Thus, to fully view this aspect of the belt and buckle, it is necessary to open the loop.